


Lecciones

by Rosiewin



Category: Reign (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 23:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1620500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiewin/pseuds/Rosiewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repaso a todo lo que la vida enseñó a la gran Catalina de Medici. Petición de @ThatMediciBitch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lecciones

**Lecciones**

_No te enamores, Catalina. Sé inteligente. Sé práctica. El amor es para los cuentos._

Eso le había dicho el papa Clemente, antes de anunciarle su compromiso con Enrique, el segundo hijo del rey de Francia. Un matrimonio ventajoso, sin duda. Mucho más de lo esperado. Enrique no debería haber sido rey. Era el segundo hijo. Pero su hermano había muerto y había reinado. Ambos habían reinado. Catalina y Enrique.

Había intentado obedecer. Esa era una de las lecciones que había aprendido, a dejarse llevar. Siempre digna, siempre altiva. Era una Medici.

Pero era joven cuando se casó. Y más ingenua de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

Se había enamorado de Enrique. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Era joven, guapo, seductor... el problema, como no tardó en descubrir, era que no era la única que lo encontraba joven, guapo y seductor. Incluso cuando dejó de ser joven, seguía siendo guapo y seductor. Sobretodo seductor.

Le costaba confesar que le cogió desprevenida. No debería. Estaba más que acostumbrada a ver a hombres con mujeres. No como esposo y esposa, sino como hombre y mujer. Se había criado en Italia. En Roma, bajo el manto protector del Papa. Había visto más de lo que nadie pudiera imaginar.

Y había aprendido. Era lista, aprendía rápido. Primero murieron sus padres y aprendió que la vida podía ser dura y cruel. Después murió su abuela y aprendió que el corazón amable de una persona no basta para proteger a alguien de las intrigas de terceros. En casa de su tia descubrió por primera vez que hombres y mujeres son diferentes. En cuerpo y en destino. Sus primos, por ser hombres, recibirían títulos, dinero y poder. Ella y sus primas, por ser mujeres, deberían rezar por un buen matrimonio.

Intentó recuperar el título de su padre. Incluso encontró padrinos dispuestos a ayudarla... a cambio de un precio. Pero no lo consiguió. Entonces aprendió la importancia del poder... y del control sobre aquellos que lo tienen. Y después pasó a ser la protegida del Papa Clemente VII y aprendió los lujos de una corte rica y poderosa. Aprendió a escuchar entre las paredes, aprendió a mantener al servicio de su lado, aprendió intrigas y pasos de baile. Aprendió que los placeres sólo están prohibidos para quien no puede pagarlos. Aprendió los efectos del amor, de los celos, del desamor. Se dijo tantas veces que ella sería más lista que aquellas mujeres que tenían que soportar ver a sus maridos paseando a sus amantes...

Niña ingenua. Ella, que se había convertido en la mujer más poderosa de Francia, había acabado igual que ellas.

Después vino el leve ocaso de los Medici y se vio encerrada en un convento. Allí aprendió a escuchar a Dios, a rezar y a realizar caridad. Aprendió que el alma se siente ligera cuando se da, aprendió lo que era la paz y la calma. Y aprendió que fuera de esos muros, no podría tener aquello. Aprendió que en el mundo de placeres y sedas en el que vivían los poderosos no había lugar para la caridad, para la paz.

Clemente volvió a su trono papal y ella volvió a la vida cortesana. Y aprendió que era el momento de casarse, y que debía casarse bien. Aprendió que a un buen esposo no se le pide fidelidad, sino respeto. Aprendió que el valor de un marido venía marcado por su patrimonio. Aprendió que la belleza y el amor no importan. Aprendió que el matrimonio es, ante todo, un negocio.

Y después conoció a Enrique. Aprendió lo que era el amor. Aprendió lo que era el dolor.

Aprendió también que una esposa sólo es valiosa por su dote y su fecundidad. Aprendió que el divorcio no era pecado si se pagaba bien. Tuvo que emplear mil trucos para mantener a Enrique a su lado el tiempo suficiente para quedarse encinta y darle su primer hijo.

Entonces aprendió lo que era un amor puro y sincero. Enrique no la había amado más de lo que había amado a cualquiera de sus amantes. Pero sus hijos... sus hijos la amaban por el mejor hecho de ser su madre. Tarde o temprano la abandonarían, pero al menos lo harían por alguien de valía. Ya se encargaría ella de eso.

Pero también aprendió lo que era la humillación, la auténtica humillación. Aprendió que Enrique nunca la había amado, no de verdad. Aprendió a apretar los dientes y a seguir digna a pesar de tener que soportar la presencia de Diana de Poitiers, una presencia que amenazaba con eclipsarla. Aprendió que aunque fuese la reina de Francia, no podía competir con Diana por Enrique. Aprendió que la condescendencia de Diana era aun peor que el desprecio de Enrique.

Catalina había aprendido muchas cosas a lo largo de su vida. Y ante el cuerpo inerte de su esposo aprendió algo más.

Aprendió que aún podía llorar.

 


End file.
